


Celebrating Elektra Natchios (Photography and Multi-media)

by Julia_Fractal



Series: Daredevil and Defenders Fics [14]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel, The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: Art, Cosplay, Current Events, F/M, Fanart, Gen, Humor, Meme, Multimedia, fandom fun, original photography, public health
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:28:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28789497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julia_Fractal/pseuds/Julia_Fractal
Summary: My first attempts at making some multi-media fanworks.  Here you'll find original photography, cosplay, and memes centered on my favorite femme fatale.*~*~*Chapter 1: Elektra vs. COVID-19 (meme)Chapter 2: Chibi Elektra with Sai (original photography)
Relationships: Matt Murdock/Elektra Natchios
Series: Daredevil and Defenders Fics [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1429981
Kudos: 6





	1. Elektra vs. COVID Meme

* * *

Here's my first ever meme: [Elektra vs. COVID-19](https://app.photobucket.com/u/Fookypooh/a/44b8c912-f386-4ff0-bdcf-a7779e2b96c8)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In addition to AO3, this meme has been posted to Facebook and Instagram by its original author. Sharing is encouraged, but please link back to the original source. Thanks!  
> 


	2. Chibi Elektra with Sai

* * *

Having some fun with my Funkopop Elektra figurine:

[Chibi Elektra with Sai](https://www.instagram.com/p/CKTuJeeF9Ly/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am seriously stumped on how to post an image directly into AO3! I keep trying the "Insert image" button and entering all the info, and it keeps not working. Help?

**Author's Note:**

> *~*~*  
> Feb 8, 2021: I just reached 1,000 kudos on AO3, THANK YOU all so much!  
> *~*~*


End file.
